Love Is Power
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: After one Date...Everything Changes in Sakura and Li's Lives
1. Love is Forever

Love Is Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.   
Authors Notes: Okay this is my first Fanfic. Please don't flame me.**

** **

** **

**One day Li asked Sakura out on a date. Madison was so happy for Sakura. "Sakura now you can tell Li how you really feel about him." Said Madison as she walks with Sakura to her house. "Madison, I have a question to ask you. If you don't want to do this then it's ok, but could you make me a dress for me to wear tonight when I go out with Li?" said Sakura. Madison looked at Sakura and said, "Of course I will. You know I love to make dress and I would make anything for you." "Thanks, Madison you're the best!" So Sakura ran home.**

** **

**As Madison was walking home. She ran into Li. "Oh! Sorry Li." " That's ok Madison."**

**Said Li. "But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asked Li "What is it Li?" wondered Madison. "Well… Could you help me find a present for Sakura when I take her out tonight?""Sure Li!" exclaimed Madison. So Li and Madison walked of to get Sakura her gift. As they walk Madison saw a beautiful necklace. They walked in and Madison showed Li the necklace. "Wow! That is a beautiful necklace, but I probably can't afford it." "Wait what about this one? I could get them to put '_Sakura and Li Forever'!" "That's a great idea Li!" said Madison._**

** **

**Meling was walking home when she saw Li and Madison in the store. 'Is Li getting me a present?' So she walked in and said "Hi! Li! Madison!" Li turned around and was surprised. "Li take Meling outside while I get the gift for Sakura." Said Madison. "Ok" said Li in a kind of whisper. "Meling I need to tell you something outside." "Well… ok Li" Madison told the man at the store what she wanted the necklace to say. Then went off to go make it. Outside Li was talking to Meling. "Meling I need to tell you this so you don't get the wrong idea. It's that I don't like you. I'm in love with Sakura and you need to know that." Meling cried and ran home. **

**_ _**

**Madison walked outside and told Li she got the gift. "Thanks Madison." "Well… Li I need to go now but here." Madison gave Li the gift and a piece of paper. "What's this?" Li held out the paper. "It's the address to the a flower shop down the street. They have nice flowers there. Get some for tonight." So Madison then walked home. Li stood there and put the gift in his pocket. Then he walked down the street to find the flower shop. Once he got there Li saw Sakura's favorite flower. Next to them was some peony. Li got both of them. Then he walked home holding the flowers in both hands.**

**_ _**

**_At Madison's home she was making Sakura a dress with beautiful flowers. The skirt was as long as her school out fit and it was all pink. Madison was looking at the dress and said that something was missing. She had extra fabric and decided to make some small bows for Sakura's hair. When she was done she went over to Sakura's house to give her the out fit. _**

**_ _**

**At Sakura's Kero was asking her way to many questions. The doorbell rang and Tori opened the door. "Hi, Tori! Is Sakura here?" asked Madison "Yea. Hey, monster Madison's her to see you." "Tell her to come up and don't call me Monster!" Madison walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. Madison gave Sakura the dress. "Thanks Madison." Sakura put the dress on and Madison helped Sakura. Put the bows in her hair. "How do I look, Madison?" asked Sakura. "You look great!" "Now let's go down stairs and wait for Li." said Sakura. "Well… actually I need to get home." Said Madison. "Ok then I'll talk to you if I get back home early. Bye!!" So Madison left.**

** **

**Madison then ran into Li. Li was wearing a nice black suit. "Oh! Hi Madison. Thanks for everything." Said Li. "You welcome Li!" exclaimed Madison. "Sakura is waiting for you." "Ok" Li walked up to Sakura's door and rang the bell. She opened the door and Li thought she looked very beautiful. Li almost fainted. "Hi, Sakura! This is for you!" said Li nervously. He gave her the flowers and she put them in her room. She came back down. She grabbed her pink coat and walked out the door with Li. Li took Sakura to a nice restaurant. They sat and talked until Sakura notice something was wrong with Li.**

**"What's the matter Li?" "Well… Sakura I wanted to give you this." Then Li gave Sakura the gift. She opened it and she saw the necklace. Li got out of his chair and helped Sakura put on the necklace. Then went back to his seat. "It's beautiful Li!" Said Sakura. **

** **

**Later that night the two went to the park. They walk through the park enjoying the moment. Then they came to a bench near the lake. They sat there looking at the beautiful night sky. Li turned to Sakura and said " Sakura ever since I first got here. I saw your beautiful face and I knew I was in love with you." "So did I Li. I kept thinking in my he…" Sakura's words were cut short by a pair of soft lips. Sakura kissed him back gently. Sakura brook the kiss and was about to say something when Li said "Shhh… Nothing matters to me any more. The only thing I care about is you. My lovely Sakura." Then Li kissed her again. It lasted for a long time. It was very late. So Li took Sakura to his home. They sat together in the warmth of each other's love. Sakura stayed at Li's for the night. **

** **

**Li held Sakura close. He vowed to keep his love safe from all harm. Even if it means his own life. He promise to come back and protect her. So Li sat there holding Sakura close never letting her go. So as our couple sat there they knew their love would be forever. Lasting for all time. This is the meaning of true love. So now it's really Sakura and Li forever.**

** **


	2. Don't Mess With Us

Don't Mess With Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**Authors notes: There is a big series for this so. Please be patient. Thanks!**

** **

**The night that Sakura stayed at Li's she dreamt of the times they'll have. So as Sakura slept through the night. Li was sitting on the balcony of his apartment as he thought of Sakura. He then fell asleep. Sakura woke up and saw Li. She noticed he was sleeping. 'He looks so sweet and innocent Just like a baby!' So she kissed him on the head. She went to his kitchen and made breakfast. As Li woke up he saw breakfast on the table. "Good morning sleepyhead" Sakura said as she sat down at the table. "What time is it?" Li asked. "Almost 7:30" "Oh!" Li said as he sat down there eating his breakfast. Sakura got up and walked over to the balcony. Li finished his breakfast and followed Sakura. "What were you thinking about when you were out here?" Sakura asked. "I was thinking of you." Li said with gentle eyes. When there lips touched. They heard the bell ring. It was totally unexpected. The visitor was Meling. Li told Sakura to hide in his room. She said ok and left for Li's room. "Sakura wait!" She stopped and Li came up to Sakura. Gave her one last kiss before she went to his room. Meling came up the stairs and knocked on the door. Li opened the door. With her head down low she came in. " Li I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday." " Meling what I said to you yesterday was really how I felt. Your just making it worse coming to me and telling me I didn't mean it!" "But Li…" " No, Meling I told you once and I'm not going to tell you again!!" yelled Li. There was a long pause and then Meling was repeating the word over and over again in her head. Then Li saw a tear run down her face. She held back the rest of the tears and said "Listen Li I loved you! Until I saw you with that, that, that stupid girl named Sakura!! I knew I would never have a chance with you even if I tried. Then I saw you in the jewelry shop buying a necklace. I thought you were buying it for me. Until I came in then you took me outside and tried setting things straight." Another tear ran down Meling's face. Li said "Meling your 14 and you should of known that I loved Sakura since 4th grade. What did you think was going on?" Meling sat down and said " Li I even if you're with Sakura. I will always love you Li." She began crying. It was as if she had small rivers going down her eyes. She then saw a piece of paper. It read ' To my Dear Sakura: I love you with all my heart and soul. So I wrote this poem just for you. We were young life was fun. Time passes and goes. So when I say I love you it comes from my heart. Your words were so meaningless when my heart was so cold. I realized that I love you when your love and kindness touch my heart and soul. I'd clam to the world that I love you and that they can't stop me. Sakura Avalon I love you!Love, Li' Meling then turned to Li and said, " What is with this letter Li?" "It's for Sakura not for you!" "Meling why don't you just go home and leave Sakura and me alone, ok?" "If you want it that way then… I'll just leave now and never come back." Meling got up and was out the door in a flash. Li went to his balcony and found that she wasn't heading home, but was heading to the ice cream shop for some ice cream to get rid of all her pain. Li sat there and thought about how he hurt Meling because he loved Sakura more then her. He went back in and headed towards his room. He went in and saw Sakura lying on the bed. He turned to face Sakura. After he closed the door. Li got his phone and called Madison. "Hi, Madison it's Li. Sakura and me are going to the movies. Do you want to come with us?" "I would feel kind of awaked for me to tagalong." " You could bring a date with you." " Ok, is it ok that I choose Ryan?" "Sure why not, but could you go to Sakura's and get her some clothes for her to wear for a few more days?' "Sure!" "Thanks and see you later." Then Li hung up the phone. When he looked back at Sakura. She was lying there staring at Li. She then got up and walked toward Li. " Who was that Li?" She asked as she played with the button on Li's shirt. "It was just Madison. I thought we might all go to the movies." "Madison might feel weird with us two and just her. Alone by herself." "She bring a date with her." "Oh!"Li went over to his closet and picked up some clothes. He opened the door and told Sakura that he is going to take a shower. Sakura stopped Li and gave him the most passionate kiss. Li kissed her back gently. They stayed like that for a long time. Until the doorbell rang. Sakura opened her eyes and so did Li. He brook the kiss and checked his watch it was almost 2:00. He opened the door to see Madison holding a suitcase and next to her was Ryan. He let them in. "Hi guys! Come in and sit down. Here I'll take that." It was the suitcase full of Sakura's clothes. He went and gave it to Sakura. Li told them he'd be out of the bathroom in a few. They all said ok. Sakura was in Li's room changing clothes. When she came out she was wearing a pink dress that was knee high. She came out and asked them what movie they were going to see. "Li said that we were going to see the classic movie 'Romeo and Juliet'. He said it's great because it was written by one of our teachers." "Oh!" said Sakura. Li came out off the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, and a green t-shirt. Li walked towards them. "Are you guys ready to go?" They all said yes and they were off. The move theater wasn't very far. They went in and when they came out. They were all talking about it. Ryan and Li were really happy because Madison and Sakura gave them both a big kiss. "That movie was great." said Sakura. They all agreed as they were walking towards the café to have lunch. When they got there they sat outside since it was a beautiful day. During lunched they talked about what they were going to do after lunch. "There's a fair down the street from here. Why don't we go?" "Ok!" They all agreed. So they walked down the street and saw all the cool rides. "Hey look! It's those love boat things." Said Ryan. They all went in and when they came out. They were all happy because there bound of love had gotten stronger. On their way to the game area. Some guy came up to Sakura and said, "Hey there hottie why don't you ditch your boy there and come with me?" "No!" said Sakura. "Come on!" then the guy grab her arm. "Li help!!!" Li turned around and saw the guy. "Hey you! Let go of my girlfriend!!" Li turned and punched the guy in the gut. Sakura fell and ran towards Ryan and Madison. " Come on!" yelled the guy. "If you want to fight let's take it away from the people." So Li and the guy ran off to an alley. Sakura and the gang followed. They found them and they started a street fight. Li ran forward and looked like he was going to hit the guy but jump up and was standing behind the guy. "Where are you? You little wimp!" Li saw the guy turn around and made a fast punch in the stomach. The guy fell to the floor and said "I'll get you back you little a…" and then for some reason Sakura smacked him in the face. Then she ran off to follow the others. They were back at the fair. They decide to go play some games.Li and Ryan won Sakura and Madison s cute blue bunny. Later they went in line to get on the Ferris wheel. When they got on it was already nighttime. So when Sakura and Li got to the top they sat close and watched the stars. Li moved his lips to Sakura's and kissed her. When they came down. They left for home. "That was a great day. We should do it a gain next time." Said Ryan. Ryan took Madison home. Sakura went home with Li. When they arrived at his apartment. Sakura change in the bathroom and Li change in his room. When ****Sakura**** came out she said to Li. "Thank you for saving me Li" "Sakura, you know I would do anything to protect you because I love you with all my heart." Then Li and Sakura went to bed. Li held ****Sakura**** close. He knew that the guy is going to find him and try and take Sakura away from him. So he held her close. As Li did this Sakura said 'I don't want Li to get hurt so I need to stay with him so that guy will leave us alone. I love my Li. He's the only one I care about other then my own family, but Li lives alone. So the guy might come her and get him!' Sakura began to cry. Li saw her and he kissed her on the head to say that ' I'm her and no one will take you away from me.' That's Li and Sakura for you. So let's let them rest and see what happens to them.**


	3. Love Is Sweet & Sour

Love Is Sweet and Sour

******Disclaimer: I don't own CcS.**

**Author's Notes: This on is kinda out of place at first, but later on it will make sense.**

**Author's Thanks: Thanks you the first three people that read my fic! I really appreciate it!**

** **

The next day Sakura woke up to find Li wasn't next to her. "Li were are you?" She almost cried, but then Li came in. He ran over to Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura?" "I thought that weird guy came in the middle of the middle of the night and try to hurt you!" then she cried in Li's arms. "It's ok Sakura. I'm here with you." "Li can I just stay home today while you go out?" "Sure, if you want I can call Madison." "Thank you Li." So Li called Madison. "Madison it's me, Li. I was wondering if you could come over with Kero to keep Sakura company?" "Sure Li. It's something for Kero to do. Since he can't get out." "Can you come over in like 20 minutes?" "Ok" Li changed his clothes. He put a few bucks in his pocket. "I'll be back in an hour. Madison and Kero will be here in 5minutes." Then Li was out the door. Then all of the sudden someone opened the door. Sakura became scared. "Hello? Sakura it's Madison and Kero." Then Sakura relaxed. " Madison you scared me." "Sorry Sakura." "Hello, did you forget about me?" Kero said. "Of course not Kero." Said both Madison and Sakura. "How are you Sakura?" Kero said. "I'm doing fine. Li's taking care of me." "Oh!" said Kero with surprise.So then Sakura change and came back to talk to her friends. So they talked for a while. Meanwhile Li was in a pet store. "How mush is that dog?" "$40" Li's mouth dropped. Then he saw a really cute German Shepard puppy. "How about that one?" $10, his mother was killed in a fire and everyone thinks he'll go crazy." "I'll take him then." So the guy picked up the puppy. "Anything else?" "I guess some food, toys, and a leash. How much?" " $25" Then Li gave the guy the money. The puppy came over to Li and licked him on the hand. They put they collar on the puppy. He sat on the floor while Li got the puppy's stuff. "Come on." Said Li. Then the puppy followed. When they got to the apartment Li pulled a pink bow out of his pocket. "We need to make you look like a present." Li then tied the bow around the puppy's neck. They went up the stairs and when they arrived at his apartment. Kero and Madison were leaving. Li hid the puppy. Behind him and said good-bye to Madison and Kero. When they were out of sight. Li opened the door and saw Sakura in the kitchen. "Hi Li. I didn't hear you come in." Li put the stuff down on the floor. "Sakura I have a present for you." "What is it Li?" "Sit down on the couch first." So Sakura sat down on the couch. Li came over while the puppy was sitting still beside the couch. " Ok Sakura close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to." "Ok" Said Sakura. "Now open your eyes and look what's on your lap." She opened her eyes and looked down. To see a cute little puppy sitting there. "Li he's so cute. When did you get him?" Sakura said as the puppy licked her face. "I got him today. There's one problem." Said Li. "What?" said Sakura. "He needs a name!" "Let's name him Syaoran!" "Ok" said Li. So they got up and brought Syaoran to the kitchen to feed him. Li got his food and poured it into the bowl. When Li was doing that Sakura was getting lunch ready. Li went over to the table and sat down. For lunch they had dim sum."You picked an adorable puppy Li!" so they sat and talked. They finished lunch before the puppy could. When the puppy was done he went into the living room and made himself comfortable in a spot in on the couch. Sakura sat next to Syaoran and Li sat next to Sakura. They watched TV while the puppy slept. Sakura fell asleep on Li's shoulder. So he sat there watching TV until he fell asleep too. Li got up and got Syaoran's leash. Sakura woke up and said "Are you going to take Syaoran for a walk?" Yes, but I want you to come with me." "Ok" So Sakura got up and walked over to Li. When all of the sudden Syaoran woke up and ran over to Sakura and Li. Li clipped on the leash to Syaoran's collar. They walked out the door and took Syaoran to Madison's house. Madison opened the door and saw Syaoran. "Sakura is that your puppy?" " Yes, isn't he cute?" "He sure is, but when did you get him?" Madison asked. As she asked this Kero came to the door. "Hi Sakura! Hi brat! Hi, what in the world is that?" Kero said. "It's Sakura's new puppy." "Oh! Ok!" Then Kero left. Li and Sakura were finishing their walk when they saw Meling. "Hi Meling!" yelled Sakura. Meling turned around and saw Sakura next to Li. When she came over her Syaoran began to growl. Then some was coming up behind her. It was the weird guy from the fair. "It's you. Did you meet my new girl?" "What!!!" said Li and Sakura at the same time. They were surprised. Then Syaoran growled angrily at the guy. Syaoran remembered the man that killed his mom in the fire and it was that guy. "Syaoran sit!" Li said. "Meling what are you doing with this wako?" "He's my new boyfriend Li!" "Your just lucky kid that I'm not in the mood to kick your butt!!!" Sakura grabbed Meling's arm and said "Are you crazy. He's the one who tried to take me away from Li. He also tried to kill Li!" Meling had an angry face. She went over to her new boy friend and slapped him in the face. As she did this Syaoran was biting the guy on his leg. "Stop that you stupid mutt!" then he kicked Syaoran in the head. "You a*****e! Why did you kick my girlfriend's puppy?" "I felt like it. Besides you can't hurt me…" Then without seeing it coming. Li had punched the guy in the crouch. "You little a…" Meling and Sakura had slapped the guy silly. Syaoran came up to the guy and bite his leg very hard. The guy screamed in pain. They all left for Li's. When they got there Sakura was playing with Syaoran. "I don't know where I went wrong. Falling in love with a total jerk!" Syaoran came up to Meling and licked her hand. Then she felt a little better. "Meling why don't you go home and rest. You had a hard day." "Ok" then Meling left. Sakura and Li were playing with Syaoran when it was dinnertime. Sakura went to the kitchen and made some dinner. They had some chicken curry and Syaoran had puppy chow. They ate and talked. When they were done Sakura change and Li washed the dishes. Syaoran followed Sakura to the room and climbed on the bed. He had a little trouble getting up so Sakura helped him up. When Li came in he closed the door. He took his clothes off in the bathroom. When he came out Sakura was waiting for him. "Li why did you get me this puppy?" "I got Syaoran for you because I was worried that if I leave you at home alone someone or something might attack you." "Oh Li! That's so sweet!" Sakura ran up to Li and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then they went to sleep. Syaoran slept at the bottom of the bed. Sakura was held close by Li's sweet warm embrace.


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own CcS for the last time!**

**Author's Notes: Here's a chapter where the last one will make sense. Enjoy!**

** **

**On Monday morning before school was about to start. Li was having a wonderful dream until something happened to Sakura in the dream. "Sakura were are you?" Li saw the ambulance pass by. He saw Madison and Kero running after the ambulance. "Madison where's Sakura?" " She's in the ambulance!" "Come on kid! If you love Sakura then you would head to the ambulance right now!" said Kero. So Li ran as fast as he could. Once he got there they said Sakura was in room 102. So he went down the halls and found 102. He waked in and said, "Where 's Sakura?" "Li?" said a very faint voice. "Sakura! What happened to you?" "I was attacked by a car and, and, and…" "Sakura! NOOOOO!" Then he saw Sakura die in his arms. "No! No! No!" Then Li woke up in a cold sweat and cried out "Sakura!!" "Hoe? What is it Li?" "Oh, Sakura your safe." "Li I've been with you forever. Why were you calling my name?" "I had a dream that you died in my arms." Then Li began to cry. Sakura said "Oh Li!" Then she gave him a hug. "Do you feel a little bit better now?" "Yes, and Sakura I want you to know that I really love you and that I'll never let anything happen to you." "I would do the same for you Li, but right now we need to get ready for school or we'll be late." So Sakura and Li got ready for school. As they walked to school Sakura said to Li. "Li you know that I need to go back home today, right? So I was wondering if I could leave Syaoran with you?""Sure" So the rest of the way they didn't say a word until they got to school. "Hi Madison!" yelled Sakura. "Hi Sakura, Li!" They walked over to where Madison was. "Sakura I have a surprise for you in my bag." "What is it Madison?" Madison opened the bag and out popped Kero. "Surprise!!!!!!!" "Aahhhhhh!!!" screamed Sakura in surprise and ran over to Li. "Sorry Sakura I just haven't done that to you for a long time." Kero flew over to Sakura and hide in he bag. Li was staring into space as they all talked. "Li are you ok?" Li snapped out and turned to Sakura. "I'm fine." "Ok" When they were in class. Li was staring into space as the teacher was talking. During lunch Sakura sat close to Li so he would stay awake. "So what are we all going to do this weekend?" asked Madison. "I don't know. What do you think Li?" "Why don't we have a picnic in the park?" They all agreed. After the last 2 class. Li and Sakura went to Li's to get Sakura's stuff. When they came in Syaoran ran up to Sakura and jumped in her arms. Li walked over to his room changed and brought out Sakura's stuff. Sakura was feeding Syaoran. "Almost ready to go?" " Give me a minute I want to say good- bye to Syaoran." Sakura said good-bye to Syaoran and was out the door. Syaoran sat near the door whining. Li came back and brought Syaoran downstairs were Sakura was waiting. Syaoran was so happy. As they walked to Sakura's they saw a moving van out side of the house. Sakura ran to her house and asked Tori what was going on. " Didn't you get my message on the phone? I said that dad and I are moving out so you can have the house." "Why?" "Dad said I was bugging you way to much. So he got me an apartment where Julian is now living. Dad is moving in a new house were we can visit him and he has room to study." "Oh! So dose this mean I can have anyone sleep at my house?" "Yes…." Said Tori with an angry face. Then he left. "Come on Li let's get inside." So Sakura and Li walked to the door when out of know where Syaoran ran to the door and stopped. "Sakura now that it's you house. Syaoran can live with you." When she opened the door all the furniture was still there. The only rooms that were empty was Tori's and here Dad's. "Li do you want to…ummm… move in with me?" "Sure Sakura." The next day after school Li got the moving van to come in the after noon to get his stuff. Li moved into the room next to Sakura's. They moved Li's couch in to her dad's old room. Where Syaoran slept."Now were closer together. Like we were married." Said Sakura. A sweat drop went down Li's head. "Hey Sakura why don't we go out to night in honor of your new house and me moving in?" "Ok" said Sakura. "We can invite Madison and Ryan, too." So they called Madison and asked her. Once she said yes she called Ryan and asked him to come. He said yes too. When they went out they feed Syaoran first. Then they left the house they didn't have to worry about Syaoran since Kero was with him. When they got to the restaurant they saw Madison and Ryan outside. They walked in and got a private room so they could talk about things. "I'd like to give a toast to Sakura and Li." Said Ryan. They cheered and drank. When they were done they walked home. Li and Sakura were drunk. I mean a lot. They were walking home doing bad things. Once they got there they saw Kero riding on Syaoran. Which made Sakura laugh. Li saw this and he smiled. They walked up the stairs and into there rooms. Li change into his clothes and Sakura took a bath. Li didn't know that Sakura was taking a bath. He accidentally walked in and saw her naked. Sakura was embarrassed because Li saw her. Li was embarrassed to because he walked in on her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know." Then Sakura slapped Li. "I know that you're sorry, but you should have asked if I was in here." Li then walked out off the bathroom and walked to his room. Syaoran walked into Li's room and licked Li's face. Li felt better. Sakura walked into Li's room. "I'm sorry I slapped you." "It's ok Sakura I know you didn't mean to but…" Then before he could finish what he was saying. A pair off sweet, wonderful, female lips touch his. Li brook the kiss and "Oh, Sakura. I wish that we could be like this forever." "So do I Li." So then they stayed like that for a while. When Sakura left Li went to bed. Then he had that same dream he had the other night. This time a wolf came to warn him. "Li I'm the little wolf within your heart. I'm the one who has protected you and told you to protect Sakura. Now you must protect Sakura once again. During your picnic you will leave the group to come back here to get Syaoran. Before you walk in you will see an ambulance. Sakura is inside. She has been hit by a car on her way to get to you. You must not forget anything and never leave her side. If you leave her she will die and it will bring destruction to the world. The Sakura Cards will be unleashed and bring trouble. I shall leave you now, but remember to protect her from harm." Ring… Ring … Li woke up and looked at his clock. It was 6:30 an hour before school and a half and hour before Sakura would wake up. As he was getting ready for school he saw a small amulet in the shape of a wolf. After he change he went to the dress to get his comb. Instead he saw a note. It said 'Li give the amulet to Sakura. It will glow when the time has come.' Then he heard Sakura's alarm go off. He knocked on the door. Sakura opened it and said "Good morning Li!" "Hear Sakura this is for you." Li gave her the wolf amulet and said thank you. The last three days were the same old, same old. Their picnic was on Saturday. Which was tomorrow. They all had a good night's sleep. The day of the picnic Sakura made some cookies. She left a few for Kero since he was going to stay home. Li remember what the wolf said and so Li remembered everything. They walked to the park while Syaoran was jumping and playing. Once they got there they saw that Madison and Ryan had chosen a spot near the lake. They let Syaoran play near the lake. As they talked Li fell asleep. Syaoran ran on top of Li's chest and was about to lick Li. When Li woke up and looked at Sakura. Then all of the sudden Sakura's amulet started to glow. Li knew it was time. He saw Syaoran run into the street. Sakura went after him. When Li saw a car coming. 'Oh no my nightmare will come true if I don't stop that car from hitting Sakura.' "Sakura watch out!" "What?" "Force know my plight, release the light… Lightning!!!" then a bolt of Lightning came from the sky and hit the car. Once the car stopped Sakura grabbed Syaoran and ran towards Li. "Thank you Li!" Sakura gave Li a big hug. Later that night Sakura thanked Li again before she went to bed. "That night Li saw the wolf again it said, "Li you have saved the world from complete destruction. Tomorrow you will see something on you dresser. Sleep well dark energy will come soon to break Sakura and you up." Then Li fell asleep. **


	5. Dark Clow Part 1

Dark Clow Part 1

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own CcS**

**Author's notes: okay I know the names for the new characters suck a lot. I couldn't think of any other names. It had to be a weird odd twin thing. Oh Well. **

** **

**It had been two days since that little incident with Sakura getting hit. It was Monday and they had school. They both got up early for school. As they walked to school. They saw Madison getting out of her house. "Hey, Madison!" "Hi Sakura!" So they all walked to school together. As they got in the bell rang 5 minutes after. "Good-morning class! We have 3 new students today." Everyone started talking. Please say hello to: Nakura Ovalon, Ri Mowron, and Sadison Saylor. The three of you sit behind Sakura, Li, and Madison. Nakura sat behind Sakura, RI sat behind Li, and Sadison sat behind Madison. Sakura and Li felt a strong force coming from Nakura and Ri. After class Nakura went up to Sakura and said, "You may be the Cardcaptor Mistress for now, but soon you wouldn't because I'll get those Sakura cards." Then she walked off with Ri. "Li, that new girl Nakura knows about the Sakura cards." Li was so surprised. When they got home Sakura told Kero about Nakura and Ri. "Nakura and Ri are just like you except they are from the Dark side. Nakura holds the Dark set of the Clow cards that might be Nakura cards." "Kero, dose this mean we have a new enemy?" "Yes, Sakura but you are missing one card that poses the most power, The Love Card. If they get it can turn Love into hate. You also need to captor their Dark Cards. Once you have them all you can turn them back to good." "Kero you said that there is a Dark set doesn't that set have a love Card, too?" "Nope the Love Card was created for the Light set. The Love Card is kind and nice. It's kindness and forgiveness it brought." "What does the Love Card do?" "It brings two people together and make them fall madly in love. If the couple brakes up from a fight, The Love Card makes them forgive each other." "Oh! I need to tell Li!" Sakura got up and walked to Li's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in Sakura!" She opened the door and said "Li, Kero told me about Nakura and Ri. He said their from the Dark side of the Clow." "What?" "They've come for the Sakura cards and the Love Card." "The Love Card?" "It 's a card that make people fall in love…" Sakura looked into Li's eyes. She knew the love card was around. "Return to your power confirmed… Love card!" the card returned to a Clow card. It was a heart with wings. Li and Sakura changed it into a Sakura card. "Kero I have the love card. What do I do mow?" "We'll it's now a Sakura card you need to get the Dark set and the Dark book of Clow. Once you have both sets complete you can bring forward the 4 guardians of the Clow that control the two sets. 2 for each book of Clow." "Do you know their names?" "Nope, both Clows were never opened." "Sakura I think I can find the Dark Clow." "The Dark Clow was never opened, but the cards can get lose along with my rival, Beroberos. But no time for that now, we need to find the book." "Force know my plight, release the light!!!" The lasian board's blue light point out the room. Then into Syaoran's room. Then it pointed to a wall. "Sakura brake the wall with the sword card." "Sward card release and dispell." The wand turned into a sword. Sakura pointed the sword to the wall and made a hole in the wall. Inside was the Dark book of Clow. Sakura picked up the book and, "Kero there isn't a creature on the cover?" "That's because when you opened the Light book of Clow you may have opened the Dark Clow." "So we have the Light set but we need to get the Dark set, too?""Yes, remember Sakura expect the unexpected." "I know Kero, but can't I live a normal 14 year old life anymore?""Sorry, Sakura you brought this on yourself. When you opened the book of Clow." Sakura got mad, and she went to here room. Li stood there with the Dark book of Clow in his hands. "Kero is there a way to get all the cards without having to get them one by one?" "Well… Clow Reed said if the Light cards were caught. Then the person who opened the book will go up to the Dark Cardcaptors. Then open the book, hold the book over the Light Card captors head and say 'We are light and you are Darkness. We call the Cards of the Dark Clow.' Then you might say 'Force of Light with ancient spin show me the power within guardians of the Clow I call upon the power now!' Then the other might say 'element cards of the ancient Clow give me power now! Surround evil from being released.' That's it actually we need to find the Nakura and Ri." Li knocked on Sakura's door. He opened the door and woke Sakura up. "Hoe? What is it Li?" "We're going out to capture the dark cards." Sakura got up, grabbed her jacket, and went down the stairs. They were out the door and it was late out so this would be the perfect time to get the cards. Li used the Lasin Board to find Nakura and Ri. It pointed to the house in front of them, but the wall was in the way. Sakura used the jump card while Li jumped up. They stood on the wall. Nakura was by her window and saw to strange figures. She got up and left her room. Li told Sakura what to say when Nakura and Ri are standing in front of them. Nakura came down with Ri, Beroberos and her puppy, Dark one. "Want do you want Cardcaptors of Light?" "We're here for the Dark cards!" "You'll never get them without the book!" "That's what you think." Li held up the book and Sakura opened the seal. Li and Sakura held the book over their heads and each other's hands. This was so there power and energy could be stronger. They said, "We are light and you are Darkness. We hold the cards of Light. We call for the cards of the Dark Clow. Come to us now." Li then said, "Force of light with ancient spin show me the power within. Guardians of the Clow I call upon the power now!" Kero turned into his beast form. Sakura and Li floated up and then they were standing on Kero's back. His wings wrapped around them like and arch. Finally Sakura said, "Element cards of the ancient Clow give me power now! Surround Darkness from being released!"The card started to fly from Sakura's pocket. It was the Element cards they came out to cover Nakura and Ri from getting came the Dark cards out. "Dark Card return to your power confined now!!!!!!" yelled Sakura and Li. Then from out of know where a dog jumped to attack Sakura. It was the Dark one and he was black. From behind Sakura and Li came a wolf with white wings it kicked Dark one to the Nakura's feet. "Dark one! Are you ok???" The wolf had two necklaces in its mouth. One had the Cherry Blossom symbol and the other was a wolf. They were carved out of a special stone. The wolf flew over to Sakura and Li and placed the pendants on both of them each. The pendants glowed and turned Sakura into a beautiful maiden. She was wearing a gown of rare silk. Li had an outfit that was fit for a prince. The wolf had a symbol with a small dog bone around its neck. "Sakura you are the guardian of the Light Clow along with Li, Kero, and Yue." The symbol let the wolf talk. "The darkness guardians will never be free unless you show them the power of good. Li, Sakura and Kero chant the song of Light" "Light is power and we are one. As power unit Darkness will never prevail!" The cards started to floated to the Nakura and Ri's pocket. They floated to the book. The book was sealed closed. "Now say: 'I send you to the Light guardians of the Dark Clow.'" "I send you to the Light guardians of the Dark Clow!" Li and Sakura said together. Then an explosion of black and white light flashed. The group disappeared in the flash of light. **

** **


	6. Dark Clow Part 2

Dark Clow Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CcS. I'm just a fanfic writer that writes about it. So :P**

**Author's Notes: Okay here's the final park of the Dark Clow. I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling is bad, but I just write my fanfics. Enjoy**

** **

**Previously on Dark Clow:**

**" We want the Dark card." "Sakura, Li say: 'Light is power and we are one. As light unites Darkness will never prevail!'" "I send you to the light, guardians of the Dark Clow!" Now the final part of Dark Clow**

** **

****

** **

**"Sakura!" "Li were are you?" The smoke clears and Sakura was holding a book. "It's the Dark Clow." They look at the place were the element cards were blocking Nakura and Ri. "Sakura you must say this to them for them to live 'Clow guardians rise!'" So Sakura said "Clow guardians rise!"**

**Her pendent started to glow. She felt pain and bent forward. The same thing happened to Li. Out of their backs came white wings. Sakura and Li bent back and they could feel power flowing through there bodies.Nakura and Ri had the same thing. Li and Sakura had, but everything was black.In Sakura's hand was a wand with the Cherry Blossom in the middle. Sakura felt her head and found a crown with Cherry Blossoms. Li's sword's jewels were now little wolf eyes and Li wore a crown with wolf symbols. Li saw that Sakura had wings so he jumped up and started to float. "Li how are you doing that?" "Just jump Sakura. You need to believe. If you fall you know I'll catch you." Sakura jumped and her wings caught her. She flew over to Li. Sakura held on to Li because she was afraid to fall. She saw Nakura and Ri on the ground. "Li look!" Li saw them to so they both flew over to Nakura and Ri. "Nakura, Ri wake up! It's time to take your place in the Dark Clow guardians." said Sakura as she was flying over Nakura. Nakura woke up and said "What?" She got up and saw Sakura and Li flying. "How did you? When did you?" Ri jumped up and flew in front on Nakura. "Come on! Just get up and jump." Nakura did so and started to fly. "Ri how come you act so nice to me?" "It's because I love you Nakura." "You do because I do too, even if I may not show it I do love you." Sakura hand Nakura her wand and Li handed Ri his sword. "Books of the ancient Clow both Dark and Light come to us now." The books flew off the ground. The Light Clow went to Sakura and Li and the Dark Clow went to Nakura and Ri. Sakura saw a pendent forming in her had. It was in the shape of a camcorder. 'I know who this belongs to.' Sakura thought. "Nakura, Ri don't show anyone your wings, but only to Sadison and Madison." Sakura raised her wand up and three pendants formed. Nakura was wearing one and so was Ri. Nakura was holding Sadison's. Dark one started to turn in to a wolf with black fur. He had wings too. "Li let's go give this to Madison." "Ok" "Good-bye Nakura and Ri." said Sakura and Li. Sakura and Li flew to Madison's house. Kero and Syaoran followed Sakura and Li. They flew to Madison's room and landed on the balcony. Madison woke up and said "Sakura?" "Yes, Madison. Please come here I have a gift for you." "Madison walked to her window and opened it. "Put this on Madison. "She put the pendant on and then Sakura said, "Give Madison her ability to fly!" yelled Sakura as she held her wand out. "Madison jump and you'll see what I mean." Madison jumped and flew next to Sakura. "Sakura how did you get those wings and who is that animal over there?" "I'm the guardian of the Light Clow with Li, Kero and Syaoran. Syaoran is the beast over there and he's in a wolf form." "Madison, Li take my hand and I'll show you something no one has ever seen." They held on to Sakura's hands and she flew into space with them holding on. "Wait here." She flew off and when she came back in her hands was a wonderful sight. It was a star. "Sakura how did you get that?" "This star is the star of friendship and I give it to you because you're my best friend." "Thank you Sakura." "Madison you can't let anyone see your wings, ok?" "Ok, Sakura" They all flew back to their own houses and when Sakura and Li got home they saw someone at their door. It was Yue. "Sakura I've been looking for you, I found out that you have now sealed both Clows. You have a choice to live in the past were you know none of this happened or will never happen. Or you can stay the way you are. Knowing Li and the Clow and everything. What is you choice?" Sakura looked at Li and said "Li?" "It's your choice Sakura. If you want the past you wouldn't know me. Or you can choose to stay the way it is now where you know everything." "I choose to stay the way it is because I care to much about Li." "If that is what you want then you must handle that problem that will happen." Yue left and Sakura and Li went in their house. Sakura and Li had normal clothes on. Kero was small and Syaoran was a puppy again. "Sakura why didn't you choose the past? You didn't have to know me or the Clow."**


	7. Cherry Wolf, Little Wolf, & The Strange ...

Cherry Wolf, Little Wolf, And The Strange Aura

**Disclaimer: I don't own CcS! For the last time!**

**Author's Notes: This is really weird. Note: Sakura's new name is weird.**

** **

"I love you Li and being a cardcaptor. I choose it to be with you." "But…" "Don't argue with me. I love you and that's it." Sakura was so sad she thought Li didn't love her anymore. Tears started to roll down her face. Sakura started to run off to her room. 'I made her cry how could I.' "Sakura wait." Sakura ignored him calling her. She just ran off into her room. 'I shouldn't have said anything. I hate making her cry. Oh Sakura I'm sorry.' He was about to open Sakura's door when he saw know one there. He saw the curtains of Sakura's window blowing. "Sakura don't go…" Li stood there and watched her run. "You little twerp you let Sakura go!" Kero yelled at Li as he watched Sakura through the window. Li just ignored Kero. "Well what are you waiting for? Use the Time Card… Huh, I forgot Sakura has all of them and are safely sealed in the Clow." Li just went to his room and started to get worried. He stayed in his room for a long time. The door slammed close. Li thought Sakura was going to forgive him once she reached her room, but he just heard her door close. "Wahhh!" Li saw Kero go tumbling out of her room. Li heard Kero and open his door to see Kero tumbling through the air. "Kero what happened?" "Sakura kicked me out of her room." Meanwhile Sakura was searching through her closet. "Were the hell is that stupid cap?!? Here it is, now were is my ripped jeans and my wolf shirt?" She found her stuff and put them on the chair near her desk. She picked up the phone and called Madison. "Hello, Madison? It's Sakura can I stay over your house for a few days? I can, thanks. See you later!" Sakura hung up the phone and she grabbed a bag. She packed a few days worth of clothes and money. Sakura jumped through her window and went to the front of the house. She got her bike and rode all the way to Madison's house. "Hi, Sakura! Come in I'll show which room you can stay in." they walked down the hall and to a room where there was a big bed with a bathroom and kitchen. "You can stay here and do whatever you want. I have one question, why did you leave Li?" "Madison can we talk about it later?" "Sure!" Madison left so Sakura could unpack. "Madison, if Li comes looking for me, tell him I'm not here ok?" "Ok, Sakura" Sakura decided to go for a ride. So she did and while she was riding she heard a boy with light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. 'Oh no Li's her I need to think of a name fast. I got one!' "Sakura… Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." "That's ok, by the way my name is Cherry Wolf." "Oh! Mine is Li Showron. I have a question have you seen a girl about your height, beautiful auburn hair, and emerald eyes that shine like the sun." Li started to daydream. "Hello?!?" "Sorry about that, it's just that I love her so much." "Oh, that would explain it." "So have you seen her?" "Sorry, but no." "Ok, Arigoto. Can you help me find her? I have this note to give her." Li showed Cherry the note. "It's a poem for her because well you know." "Yea, I know. Can I read it?" "Well… ummm… no." Li stared down at the floor. "I understand, you don't want me to tell her, if I find her, about what the note says?" Li looked up and had a happy face. "You're going to help me?" "Sure!" "Ok I'll go west and you go east." "Ok" Cherry rode off and Li ran the other way. "Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" Li yelled. 'I'm sorry Li. I can't stand to see you like this.' Cherry (Sakura) started to cry as she rode through the streets. Later that night they meet again. "I didn't find her, did you?" "No" "Ok thanks Cherry." Li went home and Cherry (Sakura) felt bad. She rode back a to Madison's house. Meanwhile as Li was running home he felt a strange aura. 'What was that? Something doesn't feel right.' Li turned around and saw a red light glowing on top of the building. 'It's up there, but what is it and why does it feel familiar?' Li started at the spot for a long time until it stopped. After that Li left. 'Li will get too suspicious if my aura is still the same. I'll just have to find away to make sure he doesn't find out. I'll have to put the aura-changing spell on him. Then he'll never find out who I am until its time. HaHa!'


	8. The End of Sakura and Li?

The End of Sakura and Li?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Author's Notes: To you Meiling fans out there. Do not read on. I repeat do not read on if you don't have a sense that it is only a different Meiling.

******"Come here Kit" "Meow?!?" "Go find Li and give him this letter." Meow!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Li was walking home from school one day. When he saw Cherry riding on her bike. 'She looks like Sakura, but Sakura went somewhere else.' Li started to head home hoping to find Sakura at home and if she weren't there he would continue the search. 'I should have Syaoran look for her. Or I could just leave a note with Madison.' Li walked home; when he got there he changed out of his uniform. He got his bike and rode off to Madison's house. Meanwhile Sakura was putting her bag of groceries on her bike. She had been at the store for a while to get some food. 'I guess I don't have to cook for Kero' Then out of know where she saw Li riding on his bike. 'How can I get home with Li around?' "Hey Cherry!" "Hey Li!" "Where are you headed?" To the shop down the road for some ice cream." "Oh, well I'm heading the other way. So I'll see you around?" "Ok" Then Li left Cherry (Sakura). 'Why dose Li think I'm someone else? Can't he feel me aura?' Sakura left for Madison's house 'Li might be there so I better use the back.' Sakura thought as she rode off to the house. "Hey Sakura!" Oh, Hey Madison!" "Li dropped this off. It's a note from him." "Oh! Let's see." It said:**

**"Sakura,**

**Your eyes are like stars that turn into diamonds in the sky.**

**Your hair smells so sweet in the breeze.**

**I Love You Sakura!**

**Li"**

"That's sweet, but he didn't apologize for what he said!" Went to her room and made dinner. Meanwhile back at Li and Sakura's house. 'Sakura please come back.' Li thought to himself until he heard a ringing noise coming from his window. Li looked and saw a white and black cat. Its body was white with the tip of its tail black. Its legs were half black and white. Li opened his window and let the cat in. It jumped into his arms. 'I don't know why my master wants to get him, he's so nice and warm, but I have to do my job' the cat was wet probably because it slipped in a puddle. Li looked at the cat's tag and said "Your names Kit? That's a good name for a cat." Li put the cat down on his bed and went into the hall. He got a towel from the closet outside his door. He went back in the room and placed the towel on the cat. "Meow!!" Li laughed as he dried the cat from all the water in its fur. "Wait her I'll get you same milk." Li smiled and went down stairs. "I can't let him get hurt. He's to kind to me to be put under a spell. I have to stop him." Li came back with a dish of milk. He put it on the floor. Kit went to the dish and started to drink the milk. "What's this?" Li saw a letter on his bed. He opened it and read it. "I hate it when people send stupid things like this!" Kit got scared because Li raised his voice, but she was better when she realized that Li decide not to go. Li went to bed and Kit went to sleep at the side of the bed. That very night Li had a dream. "Li? It's me the little wolf. Tomorrow there will be 2 people at your school. They will be the same age too. They aren't real people. They have another form that you will see later. A strange being will make you stay away from Sakura. The next night someone you hold dear will die." Li was still sleeping while the wolf repeated these things over and over again. The very next day Li meet the new students. Their names were: Catssy Packard and Leo Howlard. Li knew they had to be it because their names were strange. They sat next to Li. Out of know where they heard a strange sound. It was hearing towards the school. It was a heard of wild animals. They got out of the zoo. 'Oh no! They'll destroy the school!' The teacher told all of the students to get out of the building. They did so and no one was hurt. School was canceled because they couldn't get the animals out of the yard. Li walked home. Once he got there he saw that there was someone at his door. It was Catssy and Leo. "Li? Do you know who we are?" "Yes I do, you're the ones who my wolf sent right?" Yes Li and we know where Sakura is." "What? Then tell me." "We can't because you'll find out tomorrow night who she was." "Fine" Li said with angry. They all went home. Nothing much happened during the rest of the day and night. The very next day Li slept in and had a dream of Sakura. It was a dream of her hanging by her hands. He woke and saw that Kit and Syaoran were running around the room. "Syaoran stop chasing Kit!" yelled Li. Syaoran stopped because he was afraid of Li when he raised his voice. Syaoran ran to Sakura's room. 'What am I going to do. Something will happen to someone I hold dear, but who?' Li got up and called Madison. Li asked Madison to come over because he wanted to ask her where Sakura was. She came over very fast. Li sat her down and said "Madison please give me the honest truth." "Ok" "Where is Sakura?" "Li, I want to tell you but she told me to never tell you." "Ok, I can handle this. I'll have to find her myself." Li got up and went to his room. He found the Lasin Board. He said the incantation and it pointed to Madison. Which meant that Sakura was at Madison's house. "Madison, as my friend please show me where Sakura is. I need to find her." "Li, I can't break my promise to Sakura." "Ok, but tell her to meet me at Penguin Park ok?" "Ok Li I promise. I'll also make sure she goes." Madison left. It was getting late so Li got Kero to come with him to Penguin Park. Syaoran and Kit followed Li. As Li was out the door with everyone behind, Leo and Catssy were standing there. "Li? It's almost time. We'll meet you at the park." Li agreed and left for Penguin Park. Once they got there he saw Sakura. Syaoran ran to Sakura and gave hera hug. Kero saw her too and flew to her shoulder. Sakura smiled at Kero and Syaoran, but once she saw Kit and Li her smile disappeared. "Sakura I've come to tell you that I … I… I… I can't take this anymore!!!! I missed you way too much. You were gone for a short time, but it felt like forever." Sakura looked up at Li and saw tears coming down his face. "Oh, Sakura where have you been?""Li I only came because I thought you would say something that I thought would make me feel better." Out of know where a sword came at Sakura. "So Li? You still want to be with her? After all I have done for you?" "Who are you?" "I'm Meiling, I'm from the future." "It's your fault that I almost broke up with Li!" "Yes it was because I want the me now to fall in love with Li. So then in the future instead of Li marrying you and the power of Light ruling the earth. I could have had Darkness rule the world. All he had to do is agree to be my boyfriend and the world would be filled with darkness in the future. Now Sakura you will die." Meiling jumped to the ground and picked up her sword. She darted for Sakura when Leo and Catssy came out from the top of a tree. "Meiling, We warned you before. Now you have to leave them alone. Time is not supposed to be changed." "Li is mine!" She darted for Sakura again and almost hit her in the leg. Leo started to fight Meiling. Catssy went to Sakura and told her to take Syaoran and Kero out of the way. She did so until Meiling saw her. Meiling ran over to Sakura. She stabbed her right in the middle of her body. "My job is done. Thank you Sakura for dying for the sake of Darkness." She had an evil laugh. " Sakura! Noooooooo!!!" Li ran to Sakura as she was falling to the floor. "Sakura, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything, but now it's to late." "Li it's my fault that I ran away and left you." Sakura reach for Li's hand. "Sakura please don't die on me." "I love you Li…" Sakura stopped because she was out of time. She died in Li's arms. "Sakura, no. Noooooo!!!" Li placed Sakura gently on the floor. He got his sword, which was on the floor. Li ran over to Meiling and stabbed her in the arm. "Li? What are you doing? She's dead aren't you happy?" "No, Meiling I love Sakura. If we were meant to be together then it should of stayed that way. Now it will never be that way. It's all your fault Meiling!" Li started to glow a kind of pink color around his body. "Kit, get him!" Kit turned into a tiger and attacked Li. "I'm sorry Li. She's my master and I must follow her orders." "I understand Kit, but if you kill me I forgive you." Kit couldn't stand that she had to kill Li. So she stopped and turned herself back to a normal house cat. "Kit what are you doing?!? I order you to kill Li!" "I wouldn't kill him! He was Nice to me and he cared about me. If you want someone to do your dirty work do it yourself!" "Fine, I will" Kit got worried. Meiling got her sword and headed towards Li. Li couldn't move. Kit turned into her tiger form and saved Li. " I can't let you kill him Meiling. You may be my master, but he loves Sakura." Kit was small again and she fell to the floor and died at Li's feet. "Kit, not you too!" "Ha! She was a stupid cat anyways." "How can you say that? She did whatever you said and now you don't care about her? Your heart is cold!" Li started to glow again, but he started to glow with a blue and pink. It was Kit and Sakura's power combined together because they cared for Li too! Leo and Catssy gave Li some more power, but just enough to destroy Meiling. "Li you must destroy her! She'll come back again to kill you later. She'll go back to the future and be denied the power to come back." Li took his sword and considerate hard on what to do. His sword was glowing. Finally Li had enough power to destroy her. He ran towards her and gave her a direct hit to the chest. She disappeared. Her very last words were: "Never tell me that you are going to merry Sakura in the future." Li knew he wouldn't have to tell her because Sakura was dead. "Syaoran can you help me?" He nodded and turned into his wolf form, but without the wings. Li placed Sakura on Syaoran's back. He carried Kit home. Lee and Catssy saw how sad Li was so they went to Sakura and Li's house. Li went to Sakura's room and laid her on her bed. Li placed kit next to Sakura. He walked away after he kissed his love. Even if he knew she was dead, he also knew that her soul could feel it. He left with Syaoran following. Syaoran was a puppy again. Once Li left, Kero came out and opened the window. Leo and Catssy came in and went to Sakura. Kero went out of the room and hid from Li. Leo walked up to Sakura and said "She's just as pretty as she is in the future." "Kit is the same way too. She's just like the princesses cat. She's still the same." Leo and Catssy turned into wolves. This was there true form. They howled and jumped on to Sakura's bed. They sat next to Sakura and Kit. Then they started to glow. "I'm the protector of the Queen and the princesses cat." They both said, then they disappeared.

** **


	9. Sakura's Back

Sakura's Back

Disclaimer: Don't ask me you already know.

Author's Notes: This is a strange twist. Kinda like a normal day.

Previously on Love is Power: 

"So your names Kit?" "We have to new students today. Their names are: Catssy Packard and Leo Howlard." "Tell Sakura to meet me in Penguin Park." "I only came because I thought you would say something I wanted to hear." "I'm Meiling, and I'm going to kill you Sakura!" "Sakura! NOOOOOOO!" "I love you Li!" "Kit not you too!" "She's as pretty as she is in the future."  
Now Back to Love is Power

Sakura woke up and saw that Kit was next to her. She felt Kit and Sakura could feel Kit's heart beating. She was alive! Sakura saw two little wolves on her side. It was Catssy and Leo. They gave up the power to turn in to humans to Sakura and Kit. Sakura got up and ran to Li's room. It was all ready morning. Sakura opened Li's door and Sakura and Kit walked in. Sakura walked over to Li's bed and saw him sleeping. Kit jumped onto Sakura's lap. "Let's not wake him. Well make breakfast for him and then well go to my room. You can sleep while I take a bath." whispered Sakura to Kit. "Ok Sakura" Kit said softly. They went downstairs and made breakfast. Later Kit went to Sakura's room and took a bath. Sakura had to wash the blood of her. Later Li woke up. He thought every thing was a dream. He got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. When he saw a plate of food. He thought it was weird. So he sat down and ate it anyways. He wasn't paying attention when Sakura wet behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

Li was surprised he thought he knew that voice. So he said "Kero" "Try again" "Madison" "One more try" "I give up" "It's me Sakura! Silly!" Li was totally shocked when he heard that name. He removed the hands covering his eyes. "It can't be Sakura she died with Kit last night." "Wrong" Li turned around and saw Sakura and Kit standing there. "How Sakura?" "Well remember Leo and Catssy?" "Yea?" "Well they kind of brought me back." "But how?" "Hold on I'll show you." Sakura whistled and Leo and Catssy came running down the stairs. They sat in front of Li, in their wolf form of course. "You see they aren't really humans. Their wolves, they gave up the power to be a wolf to save Kit and me." Li was surprised some more. Kit walked over to Li and said "I belong to the princess in the future. You and Sakura are the king and queen of the world." Kit stood up on her hind legs and bowed. "So Leo and Catssy saved both of you? Then what will I do if they're not at school?" "Oh don't worry I made a copy of them by the Mirror Card." "They'll work out fine while they get their power back. It will take them a while to get it back." "Oh ok" "So what do you want to do today Li?" "I want to spend all my time with you." "Ok!" I have the perfect place to go!" Sakura and Li were going on an unusual picnic. Kit, Leo, and Catssy went along. They all followed Sakura. They went to the woods. They walked deep inside. Until they reached a lake, "We have to cross the lake." "How are we going to do that Sakura?" "With the Float card!" Sakura got her key turned it into the wand and sent out the Float card. Everyone floated to the other side. Once they reach the other side. Sakura sent out the Power card. It gave Sakura and Li power to move the boulder that was blocking the way. They walked in and it was dark. Sakura called out the glow card and little the place up. Then she sent out the Wood and Flower cards. They made the place look beautiful. The floor was covered with grass and the walls were covered with vines. They went back to Sakura and then she sent out Watery. It made a small river down the middle of the cave and it broke some rock to make a waterfall that would let the water to keep going. It looked like the waterfall was coming out of the wall. It returned as well. Then she sent out the power card and made it break the roof. So the light would shine through. Power picked up the rock and put them near the waterfall. It was a beautiful place. It was so big too. Sakura took the basket and sat on the grass. Li sat next to her. Kit, Leo and Catssy played near the waterfall. "Sakura? What if someone fids out about this place?" "They wouldn't Li. Well use the Create card. I'll right about the cave and say the top was covered with a rock that could only be moved whenever we enter the cave." "Ok" Sakura and Li ate lunch. Li was happy Sakura forgave him for what he did. He was also happy that she was alive along with Kit.

'Sakura you don't know how happy I am to see you alive.' Sakura said, "I think I have an idea on how happy you are Li." Sakura smiled. It was almost like she read his mind. They sat there and watched Kit, Leo, and Catssy play. "Sakura?" "Yes, Li?" "You know I love you right?" "Yes, Li I do." Sakura laid her head on this chest. Li could see that she did know. Sakura fell asleep because she was so tired. 'My poor Sakura, she's so tired.' Li sat there while Sakura slept. Kit came over and talked to Li. "What's wrong Li?" "Huh? Oh nothing." "Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes." "Ok there is something." "What is it?" "It's you, you said you belong to the princess in the future. You also said that Sakura and I are the king and queen of the world." "Yea so?" "So what is the name of our daughter?" "Oh! Her name is: Angel." "That's a nice name that we have for her. What dose she look like?" "She has Sakura's face, light pink eyes, and hair like yours." Li thought of what his future daughter looked like. Kit saw Li fall asleep. Kit let them sleep for a while. It was almost 6 so Kit woke them up. "What is it Kit?" they both said. "It almost 6 o' clock. "Oh! We better get out of here." Li called Leo and Catssy. They ran over to Li and watched him. Li told them to go outside. They did so and Kit and Li followed behind. Sakura took out the Create card. She wrote in the book and it did everything she wrote. Later they all left. When Sakura got home she went to her room and go something out of her backpack. It was a book. On the cover was a picture of Sakura and Li. Sakura brought the book down stairs to show Li. Li was making a warm fire. Sakura sat down on the couch. Li walked over and sat next to Sakura. "Li theses are pictures from all the times we had before I knew I liked you. Like the time you switched bodies with Kero." "I hated that because then I didn't like you as much as I do now." "I thought you were so cute!" "I didn't feel cute because I didn't know how to fly." Sakura and Li looked at the book all night. Li was still happy that Sakura and Kit lived through that tragic attack. He still wasn't sure why she came back, but he knew that if he asked she would probably run away again.


	10. Leo & Catssy

Leo & Catssy

**Disclaimer: Don't ask me. You already know.**

**Authors Notes: Here is an answer to why Leo and Catssy are here. Or there or…whatever! Just read if you want to know what happens and what's it all about.**

** **

**Almost everything was back to normal. The only thing that was unusual was that the animals were still in the school. Leo and Catssy were still wolves. They needed one more day to get their powers back. "Li did Leo or Catssy tell you why they came here?" "Not really. You should ask them about themselves when they aren't wolves." The very next day Leo and Catssy were humans again. "It feels good to stand on two legs." "Yea!" They both stretched out because being a wolf really gets to you. "Leo why did you come to save us from the future anyways?" "It's a long story." "Why don't you tell us while I make you something to eat?" "Ok" They all went to the kitchen. Sakura was making breakfast while Leo and Catssy told their story. "Well let's see… Ok! It all started a little bit before you two were married."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Leo, Catssy! Come here!" Two teens ran to the people calling them. It was Catssy and Leo, only a little older. "Catssy, Leo! If you don't get here now you wouldn't know what the surprise is." Catssy and Leo ran faster. The people calling them, it was Catssy's mother and Leo's father. "Now come with me Catssy and Leo you go with your father." "Ok!" Catssy and her mom went outside. "Catssy you know that are new king and queen will be married in a week right?" "Yea?" "Well you and Leo are to protect them from harm." "That's cool mom, but how am, I, suppose to protect them?" "You will use you true form and power." "What do you mean mom?" "Here, take this key and wear it." Catssy took the key. She notice that at the top was a locket with a wolf carved in it. She opened the top and saw a picture of her mother and father as young kids. "Mom what will I do with this?" "Your power is concealed in that locket. I wore it when I was you age. I put all my power into that locket. I knew that when the future king and queen come that they would need to be protected. It was your father's and my responsibility. Since you father died he gave up his power. I couldn't help him, but then you found Leo. You were at the park at the time and I was sitting on the bench reading. You came up to me and introduced me to Leo. I felt his aura and it was like yours. I meet his father. His mother died. I felt the power in Leo's father as well. I knew then that you two were the chosen ones.So when I had you I felt love coming from Leo and you, I knew at that moment that you were the future protectors." Catssy just stared at the key. She was wondering why it was she and not some other girl. Her mom taught her how to use her power. Mean while Leo was learning about this too. He had a sword like Li's, but his had a wolf carving and the gem was the eye of the carving. The string and all the stuff that Li had on the end of his sword, Leo didn't have it. Leo also learned how to use his power. A few days after that, Li and Sakura were married. Something tragic happened to Catssy's mother and Leo's father. Someone killed them so Leo and Catssy couldn't summon any more of their powers. Sakura heard about this and she found the Light book of Clow. She got all the cards and found the Return Card. She called it out an made it show Leo and Catssy who and what killed there parents. They saw that it was Meiling. They new that she was going to do something to, Sakura and Li, in the past, to destroy the power of Light. Catssy followed Meiling wherever she went. Later they both were walking home from the park when they saw Meiling with a cat. Of course it was Kit. Kit didn't know what was going to happen to her. That was when Kit learned to talk and only listened to Meiling's orders. Meiling had developed a spell that could bring her to the past. This was when everything that has happened connects. Leo and Catssy had to follow Meiling using the same spell. The gate was still open because Meiling was clumsy and left it open. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"That's why Catssy and I came here." Leo said as Sakura collected his plate of food. "Then why did Meiling come to kill me?" "Well she wanted to destroy Light. You were full of Light, Sakura, so when you two get married in the future, Light ruled the world. She hated feeling happy because Li didn't love her." Sakura looked at Leo as if some was on his mind. Li and Catssy didn't notice. Sakura told Li that she needed to go and get something at the pet store. She also told him to stay with Catssy. He asked why, but Sakura said that something was wrong with Leo. Li didn't understand but he did it anyways. Sakura and Leo walked down the street. "Leo I can tell something is wrong with you." It's just that I want to tell Catssy I love her. It's hard for me to get the words out. I also want to give her this locket" He shows her and o the front an L and a C are caved on the front. "That was like me and Li before we got together. So whenever you feel ready tell her." "Thanks Sakura." "Your welcome and if you need anything else I'll help you." "Ok, but Sakura could you hold the locket for me?" Sakura smiles and nods at Leo. Then Leo hands Sakura the locket and she puts it in her pocket. Sakura and Leo walked down the street until they saw something strange. It was the Meiling from the future. She had found a way to come back. "Sakura go and call Li and Catssy. Tell them to get down here." "Ok" Sakura took out her phone and called Li and Catssy. They came down as fast as they could. Meiling stood there with a messed up shoulder. "I worked up power to came back and break that stupid gate, but I messed up my shoulder. I have to kill you Sakura." She raises her sword. "Now Sakura say good –bye to your life." She came charging at Sakura with the blade heading towards Sakura. Sakura calls out the Jump Card. Meiling hit Sakura with the sword. It cut Sakura's leg. Sakura's on the floor and she calls out the Sword and Power cards. The Power card gave the sword and Sakura tons of power. Sakura faced Meiling and had a duel. "You may have killed me once but you will never do it again. I know the truth. I know the future. I will stop you and let the future stay with Light! I will protect my future daughter, Angel!!!" Meiling tried to get Sakura, but Sakura knew what she was going to do. "Meiling you can kill me again, but I'll come back and protect the future from you! Angel may never be born from me, but she's will be born in someone else. Light will rule the world and I swear Li will never love you even if you put him under a spell!" "You stupid little girl." Meiling swung her sword at Sakura's head, but Meiling missed. "Sakura don't!!" "Li?" Sakura wasn't looking when Meiling came at her but missed and hit Leo. "Leo!" Catssy and Sakura yelled. Catssy ran to Leo. "Leo, why did you stand in the way?" It doesn't matter if I die because I'm not born yet. When we are really born. You can live in this world Catssy. You can tell Sakura and Li about the future." "Leo!" Tears started to roll down Catssy's face. "Catssy don't cry." "Leo, please stay with me." "The only thing you need to know Catssy is that I love you." "I love you too." Sakura saw Catssy and Leo. Sakura then got angry because Leo was dieing. Li gets angry too and joins Sakura with his sword in his hands. Sakura and Li both attack Meiling at the same time. Once they hit Meiling she didn't feel it at first until she saw Sakura and Li's swords. They both said, "This is for our future, for Angel, Leo and Catssy's parents, and this is for killing Leo." "I'll get you Li and you'll marry me soon." Then she disappeared. "Leo! Come on don't die on me now!" Catssy was crying and yelling. Sakura and Li ran over to them. Catssy was crying. Sakura remembered the locket and gave it to Catssy. "Catssy, Leo wanted me to keep this for him until it was time and I think it is time." Sakura handed Catssy the locket. She wiped a few tears off her face and said, "What is in it?" "Open it" Catssy opened it and a holographic image of Leo appeared. It said to Catssy, "Catssy, Now that you know I love you I will come back again. That's if you love me. I'll come back as a wolf cub. Please keep me in mind." Catssy started to cry again. Sakura cried tears of happiness and joy. She cried on Li. Li whispered to her, "It's ok Sakura they'll be back together." They all left and Sakura told Catssy to stay with them until Leo wasn't a wolf anymore. She did so and she stayed in the guest room downstairs. Catssy took care of Leo in his wolf form so well that he became a human fast.**

** **


	11. New Rivals, New Friends, New Enemies

New Rivals, New Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: Why do I put this? So you know that I don't own CcS, but I do own the characters: Leo, Catssy, Marlena, Nakura, Ri, Sadison, and so on. 

Author's Notes: Strange twist. Dream thing. You'll get it.

"Leo your back!" Catssy gave Leo the biggest hug he had ever had. "Thanks for the hug Catssy, but can you loosen your grip?" Leo says trying to breathe. Catssy let's go and looks at Sakura and Li. "I'm so happy that you're back Leo." Sakura looked at Li and smiled. Li smiled back at Sakura then looked at Leo. "It's great that your back." Li says. "Well as a wolf I found out that a new enemy will come and attack us." "What do you mean Leo?" Catssy said. "I don't really know the rest, but I know that they are trying to get Sakura and Li." They weren't really shocked because they know all the attackers want Sakura and Li. "Well then we'll just have to fight them off." said Li. Sakura hated being attacked. Catssy looked at her watch. "I think we better get going, Leo." "Huh? Oh ok. See you in a bit." Catssy and Leo walked out the door. Sakura stood up and walked to the kitchen. 'I wonder were those two went off to.' Li just stared out into space and he leaned the chair back. 'I don't get it all…' He leaned back on the chair and fell off with a loud THUD! "Ow!" Sakura came out of the kitchen to help Li up. "Are you ok, Li?" "I think so…" He rubbed his head because he hit it. He got up and went to his room. 'What's wrong with Li? He is acting so strange lately.' She stared at him as he walked up the stairs and closed his door. 'Very strange.' She walked to her room and closed her door. "Hello, Syaoran. How are you?" Syaoran just barked and climbed up on Sakura's bed. "Silly puppy. Where's Kero?" Kero was, of course playing his video games. "Over here, kid." She turned to Kero. "Kero can you do me a favor?" "Sure anything kid…yes! I won!" "Can you go into Li's room and find out what is wrong with him? He has been acting so weird lately." "Sure" Kero flew out of Sakura's room and into Li's room. "Hey, brat. What's up?" "Huh? Oh nothing Kero." "I know there's something wrong. You have been acting so weird lately." "Ok, well it's just that…just that…just that, ever since Sakura left. It well changed me so much. I didn't know where she was so I had to use Madison to talk to Sakura. Now everything is getting so complicated." "I see" Kero thought hard about what was going on. "Ok well I better go and finish my game. Bye, Brat." Kero flew out again and went back to Sakura's room. Sakura was at her window watching the rain because it had just started. "Sakura?" "Yes, Kero?" "Is something wrong?" "Nothing really." "Ok, Sakura" Sakura walked out her door and out off the house. She ran out in the rain and she felt so safe for some reason. She walked over to a bench and sat down. "So that's the mistress? She should be easy to get rid off." Some strange creature was creeping around Sakura and she could feel it. "Who's there?" The creature looked like a fox that had gray paws and a black body. "Ahh!" She fell on the floor and the fox attacked her. "Get off me!" She tried to kick the fox off of her, but it kept biting her. Meanwhile, Li was looking out him window when a strange feeling came to him. "Sakura!" He ran out the door of the house and the where he thought Sakura would be. "Sakura!" "Li, Help!" The fox kept on biting and scratching her until she was too weak to fight. Li ran over to her and kicked the fox away. "Get away from her you little runt!" He looked at Sakura with concern. "Sakura, everything is going to be ok now." He picked her up and carried her home. 'What the hell was that thing?' He opened the door and took Sakura to her room. He laid her down on her bed and wrapped a blanket around her. "Hey, Brat! What did you do to her?" "I didn't do anything to her. When I found her she was being attacked by a fox looking thing." Kero growled and grew very angry. "When I find out who did this to Sakura they are going to pay for what they did to her." Kero flew away before he started to take his anger out on everyone else in the room. Kero flew downstairs and played his video games. Li on the other hand was sitting in Sakura's room. 'Who attacked Sakura?' While Li was think about that Sakura woke up with a headache. "Li?" "Huh? Sakura your awake." "Uh, yea, but what happened?" "You were attacked by a fox looking thing and when I got there you were beat up, so I took you home." "Oh, well thank you, Li" "Anytime Sakura." Li smiled and got up. "Why do I have a pounding headache?" "I don't know. But do you want some water or some aspirin?" "I'll take the aspirin and the water, please." "Sure" Li walked out the door and to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin. Then he walked back to Sakura's room and gave her the water and aspirin. "Thank you, Li." She took the aspirin and drank the water. "Your welcome." She lay back down and went to sleep. 'Sleep well, my Sakura.' Li walked out of her room and went to his. He went to sleep too. While Sakura was sleeping and dreaming away, she had a strange dream. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Where am I?" said Sakura. She was in a dark place covered with shadows. When something came out of nowhere and stared at Sakura. "Who are you?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." Sakura got a bit angry, but when the creature glared at her she fell to her knees. "What are you doing to me?" "Nothing you need to worry about sweet heart." She closed her eyes and something in her was taking control. "Just a little longer and you'll be ours." "What do you mean ours?" "My Master has commanded me to take control of you." "No…no…no!" Sakura was in real pain. Her last words were. "I love you, Li!" She knew he wouldn't hear because she was in the dream world, but Sakura saw someone. It was a girl. She called to the girl. "Who are you?" "My name is Marlena." "Why aren't you helping me?" "I don't have any powers to stop him.""Well you can still try and help me!" The most pain full thing came to Sakura. "Ahhh!" "Sakura are you ok?" "No! Help me!" Try as she could Marlena couldn't move. She tried but the only thing left to do was watch Sakura. Sakura was taken over. She had no power over her body any more. "Master" She looked at the figure. "The transformation is complete." "Yes, now go and kill." The figure disappeared. Marlena was there until Sakura left.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sakura woke up and she was full of energy, Dark energy that is. She got up and went down stairs to the couch. She sat there reading a book. A few moments later Li woke up and went down stairs. Surprised to see Sakura sitting on the couch and reading. "You feeling better Sakura?" "Yes" Li walked passed her and got a strange feeling. He walked out of the door to see a girl running up to the house. She stopped and ran over to Li. "Is this where Sakura Avalon lives?" "Yea, Do you need help with something?" "No it's nothing like that but… I was in Sakura's dream and I saw her being taken over." "You're kidding me right? She in the house right now reading." "I'm not kidding. She's been taken by and evil force of something." "Not to mention it when I passed by Sakura she had this weird feeling." Li said "See I told you Evil!" Marlena started to act all weird. Li sweat dropped and backed away from her. Marlena looked at Li. "What's your name?" "Li Showron, but you can call me Li. What is your name?" "Marlena…I guess that makes us partners right?" "Ummm… no…there is only one partner I can work with and that's Sakura." "How? She's evil…" "Yes, but I love her and I'm going to stick with her no matter what." "Fine Fine, but how are we going to make her non-evil?" 'Easy…Sakura has a well small weakness…." "Oh?" "Yea…you'll see I got to get a friend to help." Li jumps up and over the wall to Nakura. "Hey Nakura can I borrow the Dark Illusion Card?" "Huh? Oh sure Li." Nakura says as she pulls out the Dark Illusion. "Remember to bring it back." "I will…" Li takes the card and goes back over the wall. "Here we go." Marlena is amazed at Li's abilities and just watches him us the Dark Card. "Dark Illusion show what Sakura fear the most!" A ghost appeared and went into the house. It creped up behind Sakura and tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around and was freaked out when she saw the ghost. "Ahhh!" Sakura ran outside and hid behind Li. "Li there's a ghost in our house." The evil was gone from her once she freaked out. They knew that someone who is scared of ghost is not a good person to us in a fight. Li returned the ghost back to the dark illusion and hid the card from Sakura's eyes. "Hi Sakura!" Sakura looked at Marlena. "Hey your that girl from in my dream." "Yea! Nice to meet you." Marlena held out her hand and Sakura shook her hand. Li went back to Nakura and gave back the card. He walked back to see Marlena and Sakura staring at each other angrily. 'Weird tension going around here.' It appears to be that Marlena likes Li because of his abilities. Looks like new rivals and new friends.**


	12. Psycho Girl on The Loose

Psycho Girl on the Loose

**Disclaimer: Don't ask me anymore.**

**Author's Notes: This is short. Just shows how weird this girl is.**

** **

"Sakura this is Merlena." Li said to Sakura. "Ummm.... Hi Merlena. My name is Sakura Avalon." "Nice to meet you Sakura... Merlena Serene is my name..." They both glare at each other. Li just stands there wishing this never happened. "So Merlena Serene where do you live?" Li asked nicely to break the glares from both girls. "I live just down the street from here... why don't you stop by sometimes Li?" Sakura's face turns a red and she stomps into the house. "What's with her?" "I'm not sure, but I better go. Nice to meet you Merlena…Bye" Li runs into the house and looks for Sakura. Meanwhile Merlena is outside still looking at the house. 'He's cute…I hope he's not seeing anyone.' With that in mind Merlena walks away. Back inside Sakura is packing to go somewhere or do something. "Sakura?" Li watches Sakura. "What are you doing?" "Leaving" Li's heart felt like it sank into the sea. "Why are you leaving Sakura?" Li sits on her bed. "Because I'm going to visit my dad."Li knew she was lying. "Come on Sakura is it because of Merlena?" Sakura looks at Li with a sad face, stops packing and falls on the floor crying. "Sakura" Li walks over to her and kneels down by her side. "Come on Sakura, you know I love you and I would never leave you." Li looks at Sakura and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry and don't leave me again Sakura." Sakura nods and gets up. "Come on I'll take you out for dinner and we'll invite Madison and Ryan okay?" Sakura nods and puts her things away. Li walks out of her room and goes to call Madison. The phone rings and Madison picks up. "Hello?" "Hi Madison it's me, Li." "Oh hi Li. How are you?" "I'm fine Madison, but I was wondering would you like to go and have dinner with Sakura and me?" "Okay. I can bring Ryan right?" "Yeah." "Okay we'll see you two in a bit okay?" "Sure." "Bye" "Bye" Li hung up the phone and went to tell Sakura. "Sakura?" Li peered into Sakura's room and saw Sakura was sleeping. 'Sweet like she always is.' Li walked out of her room and walked outside. He decided to check on Meiling before he went out with Sakura, Madison and Ryan. He knocked on her door and waited. There was no answer so Li walked back to the house to get read. Out of know where Merlena appeared. She jumped on Li casing him to fall. "What the hell!?!" "Oh Hi Li! I didn't see you there." She smiled an innocent smile. Li pushed Merlena off and stood up. He dusted himself off and looked at Merlena. "Why did you do that for?" Merlena blushed a crimson red. Li walked back to the house and closed the door. 'Crazy…I think she's got a crush on me.' Li walked to his room got dressed and walked back down to see Sakura in a beautiful dress. Madison had already come over and she had brought a dress for Sakura. He felt his jaw drop because the dress made Sakura look well different from what she usually wears stuff by Madison. "Shall we go?" Madison asked "Huh? Oh yea let's go." They all walked out the door and went to the restaurant. Little did they know a black haired girl was following them.


End file.
